Bakuna
by GirlWithTheFullmetalHeart
Summary: When Yuna gets lost in a forest, she finds herself in a strange, frightening town, where she confronts her nightmares and meets the man that will change her life, and whose life she will change. CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Prologue

_A/N_

_This is (surprisingly) my first story involving Silent Hill in any way, and my first real crossover. It is still in the making, and probably will be for a long time. I plan to make this a very long story. I really hope everyone likes it, I'm proud of it, although not so much with this prologue._

_Please review and tell me if you see any issues with this. Thanks! :3 This site seems to like to butcher up the text, and randomly delete punctuation. I must've spent at least twenty minutes fixing up this small bit of prologue._

_Trust me, it gets better. Much better. ;D_

_Warnings: Violence! There's blood and gore, and it might be considered scary. It IS Silent Hill, after all. And Bakura. Also, very, very slight adult themes, not appropraite for little kiddies because of the violence, but mostly pretty okay for most ages._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura, Yuna or Silent Hill. I do, however, own this story._

* * *

_Prologue_

She trusted him. And why wouldn't she? There was no reason not to, really. There was no one else here but him and herself. No one else to trust, no one else to talk to. Without him she would be alone in this town - no - this hell. Because that s exactly what this was. Hell. He was frightening, yes. Unnerving, yes. But he was her only shelter, even though he seemed to enjoy the horror of this hell they were in, he was all she had, and she would make what she could of it.

She had first met him outside the Heaven's Night strip club. The first words out of his mouth were complaints that no one being in the abandoned town meant that there were also no strippers. It had taken a few moments for him to notice her. He had mumbled something sinister-sounding under his breath and greeted her, the look in his eyes unsettling. She didn't care. She was only glad he wasn t one of those things.

She had surged forward to embrace him. While she gripped him tightly, he'd just stood there, looking incredulously at her. When she'd realized what she was doing, she had quickly stepped back and let her arms fall to her side, flushing. "I'm sorry," She'd said, "it's just I'm so happy to see another person! I was frightened." He'd laughed. A menacing, yet seemingly good-hearted laugh. "This town tends to have that effect on people." He had told her. "It's rather amusing, actually. Well, until they die. Then it just gets funnier." She had been taken aback by this, but bit back a comment, telling herself it was just a horrible tasted joke. She'd smiled awkwardly and looked at the ground. "Is is there anyone else here, beside me and you?" She'd questioned, not looking up.

"No. Not now. There hasn t been in a while." He'd chuckled. "Just you and me." She hadn't like how he had said that. "I rather like it that way."

So she'd stayed with him. How could she leave him? He wasn't one of them. He was a human just like her. Well, maybe not _just_ like her. But it was better than being alone. They could depend on each other in a predicament like this, right? This town wasn't right...

Silent Hill, she learned, was the name of this God-forsaken town.


	2. The Amusement Park

"How do you even get out of this place?" It seemed to Yuna that he must know, him coming here so often, for whatever insane reason.

"I suppose you could just walk out. If you could ever actually make it out…" He chuckled. "But that would be a difficult task."

At that moment, as if on queue, a dog-like creature jumped from the shadows and tackled her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed. It's face was split in half vertically, brain clearly visible, bodily liquids oozing out of its red eyes, mouth, and everywhere else it could. It was biting at Yuna's face. She could barely hold it back, struggling to get it off her.

Bakura stood there for a few moments, finding pleasure in watching her struggle. But before long, he finally acted, although Yuna didn't exactly see him to anything, the dog-thing suddenly fell over, dead. Yuna gasped in relief, climbing to her feet.

"Were you just going to let it kill me?"  
"I was considering it. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He chuckled.

"No. No, I suppose it wouldn't be." Yuna was enraged by his selfish, careless acts. She was starting to realize that trusting him hadn't been the smartest idea in the world. But did she really have much of a choice?

"I know right now you're probably thinking you can't trust me, and in any other situation, that would be true. But given the circumstances, I'm pretty much your only hope right now." He chuckled, and the sound sent chills down Yuna's spine. The scariest part is that he was completely right. She had no choice. She would surely die here alone, and she only might die if she stayed with Bakura.

The white haired man chuckled again. "This is fun, wouldn't you agree?" He laid an arm on Yuna's shoulder, smiling at her.  
"Hehe," Yuna laughed nervously, jerking away from him. "No."

Bakura put on a mock expression of sadness. "Okay, be that way."

Yuna scowled. "I'll be that way all I want." Her eyes flickered over the shadows near a souvenir shop, where she saw a shape slinking along the wall. She quickly drew her handgun from it's holster and shot it twice, once in the chest, once in the head. Another dog, but it was dead now. She looked back to Bakura. "Now just show me the way out of here."

Bakura guffawed at this comment, doubling over in laughter. He fell back against a blue pickup, catching his breath. His look of amusement quickly turned dark as he looked at her. "What if I don't want to?"

Yuna didn't want to consider that possibility. "Stop joking around, Bakura. This is serious"

Bakura crossed his arms. "Who said I was joking?"  
Yuna looked down. "You know your way around, right? So… why? Why wouldn't you help me? Are you really that cruel of a person?"

"I might be." Bakura walked over to her, and once again rested his arm on her shoulder. "I might like watching you in such distress. I might be a horribly cruel person."

Yuna flinched and said nothing.

Bakura laughed again and started walking, half dragging Yuna with him. "Come, let's go to the amusement park."

Yuna didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Robbie the Rabbit sat alone on his little bench at the Lakeside Amusement Park every day. His life was most uneventful. Or rather, his un-life. Nothing was really alive here. This whole place was dead. Robbie's past life of entertaining children was long past. He was so unloved now. His pink, cotton fur was matted and tangled, one of his ears ripped clean off, stains all over his clothing, and a bloody mess all over his mouth.

He didn't know how long it had been since a human other than the white-haired one had been here. It had been a long time, though, since white-hair had brought one of his "victims" through this place (they were always women). Many a time, Robbie could remember hearing their screams. It amused him. And, it obviously amused mister white-haired man. But now, here he came, walking through with a young ash-haired female. Were he alive, he would have laughed.

"What is that?!" Yuna gasped, jumping back into Bakura, almost falling to the ground. Bakura caught her before she did, pulling her against him. She struggled violently against his grip, eventually breaking free.

"His name's Robbie." Bakura stated matter-of-factly, grabbing Yuna by the wrist and leading her farther into the decrepit amusement park.

"Why are we here?" Yuna demanded, tugging he hand away from Bakura, and failing.

"To have fun." Bakura replied. "Isn't that the normal intent of going to an amusement park?"

"This is hardly an amusement park! It's disgusting, just like the rest of this hellhole! Everything is bloody or rusty and falling apart!" Yuna felt like she was going to be sick, and looking at that giant bunny costume just made it worse. She turned her eyes away, ignoring Bakura's ever-present snickering. "How exactly do you expect to have fun here?" She demanded.  
The look Bakura gave her then chilled her soul and made her feel like her heart came to a standstill in her chest. "Your definition of fun and my definition of fun are two completely different things."

This comment worried Yuna greatly, but she managed to keep her composure. "Well what if I don't want to have this 'fun' of yours?" She said, using air quotes, her voice shaking slightly.  
Bakura's grip on Yuna tightened slightly, but loosened up again after a moment. He pulled her deeper into the abandoned old theme park.

"Well I want to have fun." He grinned. "And I'm guessing you don't want to wander this town alone. Your choice is going to be to follow me, I know, although it's completely up to you, love."

"Don't call me 'love.'" Yuna growled, clenching her fists. He was right. She'd rather be with him than alone.

Bakura looked as if he would burst into uncontrollable giggling, but he managed to only snicker. "Fine, fine. Whatever you want, Princess."  
That was the last straw. Yuna violently jerked her hand out of his grip, and punched him in the face with the other. Her knuckles collided with Bakura's nose. She then let her fist fall back to her side, glaring at him. "My name is _Yuna_."

Bakura touched his nose gently and laughed. "Wow. That actually hurt a bit."

"_Yu-na_," Yuna pronounced the syllables slowly, as if she were speaking to someone illiterate.

Bakura smirked. "What about 'Yunie?'" he asked, flinching away for fear she might strike again.

Yuna winced, thinking of her cousin who always called her that. Rikku… Suddenly she missed home more than ever. She missed Rikku, she missed Lulu and Wakka and their son, Vidinas, she missed Besaid, the ocean wind and how Paine would sometimes come with Rikku when she came to visit, and Brother and Buddy. So deep in thought she was that she didn't notice the shadows moving all about her and Bakura, or the slight stirring of the Robbie the Rabbit dolls in the shop windows.

Bakura glanced at the former summoner. "I asked a question."  
"I know." Yuna snapped. Her voice softened. "Um… sure. I guess."

"Okay, Yunie. Now let's go have fun."

"What exactly _is_ your definition of fun?" She inquired, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bakura chortled.

"Um. Maybe"

"Well, how about I just show you instead?"  
Yuna looked up, shivering. In front of them was a large, broken neon sign of the words _Mountain Coaster_.

"Are we going to go on that…?" Yuna hoped the answer was no as she looked on with disdain at the towering, falling apart coaster.

"Not quite." Bakura said, pulling away, towards another ride. The teacups.

Yuna bit her lip. "Bakura… I think… I think… that ride is out of order or something. We probably shouldn't go on it..."

Bakura laughed and turned around abruptly, pulling her into his chest, resting his forehead on hers. His ominous chocolate eyes stared into her scared mismatched blue and green ones. "What's the matter, babe - Yunie - don't you trust me?"

This close contact unsettled Yuna, and she pushed him away from her, breaking contact. "N-not exactly…" She trailed off and winced at the rage in his eyes. When she opened them a few moments later it was gone, and he grabbed her wrist again, leading her into one of the giant teacups. She struggled but Bakura was too strong.  
"Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?!" Yuna protested.

Bakura smiled, forcing her to sit in the blood-stained bench of the ride, and sitting suggestively close to her. She would have scooted away if the wasn't already backed right up against the side of the ride. She was squashed between it and the white-haired man. He placed his hand on her thigh, and she swatted it away, only to have him rest it there again. She gritted her teeth. "It's not even going to work! There's no one-"

As if on cue, the ride whirred to life and slowly began spinning. Yuna's heart skipped a beat and her breathing quickened. "Oh my God…" She murmured, grabbing the side of the ride.  
"You should keep your hands inside the ride at all times." Bakura advised her. She shot him a glare. "No really. You probably should..."

"Fine." Yuna removed her hand and repositioned it on the edged of the seat, holding tightly. "Happy?" As she said that a large blood-stained blade whirred by as the cup spun around. Had she not moved her fingers they would have been severed clean off. Yuna gulped. "What is this?!" She closed her eyes and reopened them, willing this all to be just a dream. It wasn't.

Bakura laughed at her horror as she looked about her. The ride was spinning sickeningly fast, making her feel nauseous. Yet, all around her she could see figures move about, disappearing as the teacups spun through them. They were all pale and naked with hollow faces. They stared at her, blood dripping from their jaws and bald scalps, reaching out to her with their bony, shaking fingers.

Yuna clutched her chest and neck, the velocity of the spinning sucking away her breath. The fear instilled in her by the spirits didn't help. She felt like she would be sick, and all the while Bakura sat there, practically in a fit of giggles. She couldn't take it anymore, these faces staring at her as if she were some sort of demon. She threw her arms around the closest thing to her - Bakura, and buried her face in his arm, gripping him tightly, tears stinging her eyes. "Stop it!" She cried out. "Just stop it!"

This seemed to shut Bakura up. The ride started to slow and finally came to an abrupt halt, almost throwing the two passengers out. The figures were gone now, Yuna continued to weep into Bakura's arm for a few moments, before she jumped back, realizing who's arm she was clutching.

"Bastard!" She yelled. "You did that on purpose, you pig!" She couldn't keep back the tears. She hugged herself. "We're supposed to get out of here…" She suddenly found herself against the wall, Bakura towering before you, a devilish smile upon his lips. His hand was on her face, thumb rubbing away her tears.

She shivered, wanting him gone. His actions seemed gentle, but she knew by now he had no gentle intentions. He was a pervert and a jerk. He was evil. His fingers moved under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smirked. "It wasn't that bad, babe. Stop being such a crybaby." Before Yuna could even think, his lips were on hers, kissing her roughly, knocking her head against the wall, causing some mild pain. "Mmmf." Yuna weakly tried to push him off, too exhausted for it to be of any use. Stop! She pleaded mentally, afraid to actually open her mouth. It didn't matter, though. Bakura did that himself, he forced open her mouth and deepened the kiss. Yuna could hardly breathe now, Bakura himself was running out of air. He withdrew from her, licking his lips. "You taste good." He grinned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

Not bothering to struggle, Yuna followed him, too tired for tears. "Why?" she asked, her voice only a hoarse whisper. Bakura didn't look at her. "Because I can. Because I want too. It's fun. Amusing."

"No." Her voice trembled. "Why'd you kiss me? You don't love me. You don't have any feelings for me. Heck, do you have feelings at all?! You probably don't know what love even is!"

Bakura spun around, jerking her toward him, twisting her wrist. She cried out in pain. "Don't you dare say that I don't have feelings, and don't you dare say that I don't know what love is! I know well what it is, and I certainly have felt it before. But you want to know what?! This world took it from me! The forces of so-called 'good' stole it from me! They murdered everything I ever knew! My town, my friends, my family. All of them killed. I loved them. But they were taken from me! I do believe I have the right to do whatever I damn well please!"  
His voice was harsh and merciless, but Yuna could see the slightest hint of sadness along with the rage and hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No you're not."

Yuna looked at the ground, clutching the silver necklace around her neck. "I am. Really."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Yuna. "But that doesn't give you the right to treat other people the way you do! I did nothing to you!"

Bakura chuckled. "I told you. It's because I want to. It's fun." He loosened his grip on her wrist and led her through the amusement park. She had no choice but to comply. He led her to the house of mirrors. It looked so unbelievably sinister, all the mirrors rusted, some broken, the amusing person overhead on the sign with his eyes scratched out and some sort of black goo seeping out of his mouth. Yuna recoiled slightly at the sight and stopped walking. Bakura ceased this walking activity as well and turned to look at her with an amused look. "What's wrong?" he giggled.

Yuna thought of voicing her thoughts but decided against it. "Never mind." she said instead.

Without another word, he tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled her quicker towards it. Yuna began to get a horrible feeling in her stomach, like she was going to die. _I don't want to die,_ she thought, shutting her eyes. _No_. They went through the entrance now, and Yuna gulped. "Here we are," he grinned. "I have a fun game planned for us," he said.

_I don't want to hear it._ "What is it?"

"You…," He let go of her wrist. "You go hide in the maze…and I'll try to find you."

_No._ "Okay."

* * *

_A/N_

_End of chapter two! You like?_

_Toward the very, very end, the writing isn't mine, I was suffering from writer's block and a friend wrote that, and it continues a bit in the next chapter. It's starting to get interesting, yes?_


	3. Hide and Seek

The punctuation isn't all wonky anymore! Perfect! :D

* * *

Bakura's smile grew into a toothy smirk. "Good. You get a ten second head start. I'll count. Starting….now." he turned around and faced the mirror. _He can still see me! _She thought, panicked, her eyes darting around wildly as she stared at their faces in the grimy mirrors. _He can always see me!_ _But…._

"One," he started. "One and a quarter…."

_You need to get out of here, Yuna!_ She screamed at herself. "One and a half…." _Get out of here now! _She turned around and began to run. The first mirror she hit was a dead end. She crashed into it with a thud and left a crack in the mirror. "One and…two…"

"O-ow," she whispered, reaching almost blindly toward the next one. It was a fit. She darted through it.

"Three," she heard Bakura count from the other mirror plaza. _He's going too fast! _She sobbed. _I won't have any time left to-just run, you hooker!_

"Four…" She found a fit, and then another. "Five…." She was crying now, so panicked and fretful, her heart beating so fast….. "Five and thirty…." Another, fit, another fit. "Five and forty five…." His voice was fading now, getting softer. "Six….minus point two…." It was getting easier and easier to find the fits now, she just hoped that…Bakura didn't have a better sense of the maze than she did - or worse, he _knew _it. "Six…." She was getting further into the maze, but it seemed bigger than a normal maze, somehow…what was- "Six and fifteen…." -this, it was almost as if- "Six and a half…" - there was something- "Seven!" -something that- "Seven point one!" - something- "Eight!" What was it? "Nine!" She knew there was- "Nine and almost ten…!" -something, and it seemed- "Ten!"

He stopped counting. Ten. That was it_. Now he's coming after me_, thought Yuna. The new silence in the maze was frightening. She could almost break the stillness in half with a knife and chew on it. Mm-mm, stillness.

But this was no time to think about food, she should just keep going towards the exit, that's all she should do. Maybe, even-oh! Yes! Yuna suddenly had a thought, a very uplifting thought! _Oh, maybe…if I out…maze him, I can escape! He won't catch me and I'll be free!_ This thought delighted Yuna very much and so she began, with more zest, searching for the exit. She even almost forgot that she was being hunted - yes, hunted was the right word - by a mad man. A sexy mad man.

Yuna ran as fast as she could without running into any of the mirrors. She held her arms out in front of her as she made her way through the maze. Bakura's silence frightened her, but she tried not to think about him. Her head snapped around as she heard something breathing behind her.

"B-Bakura?" She breathed, trembling.

No. Not Bakura. She screamed and fell back as she saw a phantom of Bakura's reflection in the mirror. She stared up at his grinning face, still as malicious as ever. But how can this be? How did he find her already? But - no! It couldn't be Bakura already! She was so far into the maze!

A growing sense of dread snaked up through her body, sending shivers up her spine. Suddenly, a brilliant burst of adrenaline coursed into her body, and she felt the most powerful determination bleed through her.

She stood up and bolted. She ran as fast as her legs could carry, the adrenaline moving her along all the way, through mirror after mirror, not looking at Bakura's incessant mirror ghosts, staring at her through the grime. She didn't care about them, she was getting free, she didn't care. She could see the dim light of outside ahead of her, and she was determined to reach it.

When she finally reached the exit of the mirror maze she kept running. She ran toward the entrance of the amusement park where she and Bakura had come in, avoiding looking at any Robbie the Rabbit costumes she passed. Just when she was almost to the entrance, she tripped. Her hands and knees hit the grimy pavement. She winced in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha." Yuna twisted around and looked up to see Bakura towering over her, laughing hysterically. "That was fun. I almost lost." He said when he had calmed down.

Yuna climbed to her feet, avoiding looking at Bakura. She shivered and crossed her arms, realizing how cold it was. He grabbed her wrist. "Shall we go?" He didn't give her time to answer and was immediately leading her back into the heart of the amusement park.

"No!" Yuna cried, jerking her hand away from Bakura's grip. She turned and fled the park, running past the gates and down the street, never once stopping to look back. She ran for what seemed like miles before she finally collapsed on the ground, spent and exhausted.


	4. Brookhaven

I'm finally uploading all I've written so far. In the document on my computer, I have 16 pages written. I was feeling rather uninspired around this time in the story, so a lot of the writing is my friend Maria's.

* * *

Bakura cursed himself for letting Yuna get away from him. Without her, Silent Hill was boring. He had no one to tease or torture. All he could do now was search for her, and hope that she wasn't dead so she could provide him more entertainment. His lips curled up in a smirk as he thought of what he had in store for her when he found her.

He didn't run because he knew she wouldn't get far before she collapsed, or hid in a corner for fear of the place. When he got near he'd be able to smell her fear, which would lead him right to her. He walked briskly down Nathan Avenue, suspecting that was the way she had gone.

When Yuna woke up, she guessed it was day time, although it was nearly impossible to tell with the thick fog. It seemed lighter, but she could still see only a few feet in front of her. The ground beneath her felt soft, like grass. At least, Yuna hoped it was grass.

It was so cold. Yuna wished she had a jacket, or a shirt with long sleeves, or something other than her tiny tube top and short ruffled skirt. For a second she almost longed to be back with Bakura, but she dismissed the thought almost as soon as it aroused. No, why would she want to be with him? How would that help her in the slightest? She had guns, she could fight. None of the monsters that inhabited this place could hurt her as long as she was ready.

Yuna reached for her handgun and gripped it tightly, ready to the blow the head off of anything that approached her. She walked warily up Nathan Avenue, eyes scanning her surroundings, heart thumping in her chest. Before she had stumbled across Bakura, she had been used to the uneasiness of the town, now it felt even more dangerous than before. She hated being alone here. She reminded herself the alternative was being stuck with that creep.

A few patient demons tried to attack her, but she killed them before they could get too close to her. Before long she ended up outside a large hospital. The sign in front of it read "Brookhaven Hospital".

Yuna figured she might be able to get some much needed medical supplies from the hospital, so she traveled up the steps to the front doors. The doors were large and foreboding, they towered over her like she was an insignificant insect. It was only now that Yuna realized how dingy the hospital looked. It didn't look clean or reputable at all - dirt covered every square inch of the floors, walls, and ceilings; when she took a peek inside, the wallpaper seemed to be peeling; the lights were all off, and there were some suspicious noises coming from inside. Yuna began to reconsider her decision, but…. "What else can I do?" she said, and pushed the doors open.

He thought he got her trail when he went down Nathan Avenue, she went to the park, that's what he thought. But he was wrong. There was no one there. Just a measly little gopher. He didn't even know that gophers existed in Silent Hill.

But, anyhow, that wasn't the point. The point was, she wasn't there. The point was he _was_ wrong. And he. Was. Never. Wrong.

Except for this time. Bakura scowled severely, his eyes scanning the park over again. A statue, some shady trees, and no Yuna. No Yuna whatsoever. He would have to backtrack.

With a disgruntled sigh, Bakura turned and went back down Nathan Avenue.

It was cold in the hospital, and it smelled rancid. Yuna left the door open behind her as she stepped into the lobby. It was dark, the only light came through the open door. She felt her way to a reception desk, hoping to find something of use to her. She found a flashlight in a drawer, and luckily it worked. She only hoped the batteries would last.

Yuna also found a map of the building on the desk. The hospital had three floors, and many rooms. She had already tried opening a few doors, but all the locks seemed to be broken and the doors wouldn't budge. She had tried going to the pharmacy, but alas, she couldn't get in there either. The door she found that did open led to a stairwell. Not being too fond of basements, she took the stairs up to the second floor. Even with the flashlight on it was hard for Yuna to see. She turned left, passing a few marked rooms, and arrived at the end of the hall. There was a large set of double doors there. The map said they led to the Day Room. Yuna tried the doors, but they didn't open.

Grumbling, Yuna turned to try another nearby door, which luckily opened. She followed the map to the Nurses Station. The door was unlocked. She turned the knob and stepped inside. It was too dark inside to see anything so she flipped her flashlight on and shined it into the room.

Like the rest of the hospital, the room was decrepit and smelled rancid. There were a few couches placed close together and a counter on two walls full of all sorts of check-up sort of equipment like thermometers and gloves. Most of them were strewn all over the counter and floor though, and covered in blood.

Yuna saw something moving in the dark corner of the room and swiftly pointed her flashlight in the direction. There were a few figures there, moving in place, their movements looked almost robotic. They looked like what would be nurses, but strange tissue covered their faces like masks and their skin-tight, revealing clothes were bloody and looked like they were grafted into their skin. Each held a scalpel in their spasming hands.

As soon as the light was on them, they roared to life, turning their heads toward Yuna, and starting moving towards her, bodies twitching violently as they did. Yuna screamed and pulled out a gun as fast as she could, aiming it at them and stepping back. Her finger pulled the trigger over and over until there were no more bullets left to shoot; but she still kept pulling it, the gun clicking to tell her it was empty.

When she finally came to her senses, Yuna wheeled around and burst back through the door she came in from, slamming it behind her and running down the hallway. Screw it, I don't care if there's medical supplies here! I'm getting out! She ran down the staircase, tripping and sliding down more than once, to the first floor. She dropped her flashlight a few times but always picked it up again and kept running until she reached the front door, slamming into it.

It wouldn't budge.

Yuna swore and banged on the door desperately, sliding to the ground. She leaned her head against the wall, crying. _I'll never get out of here now… I was a fool to leave Bakura…_

"No." She said aloud. _I'm not going to let this place get the best of me. I'm going to fight it._


	5. Surprises

Yuna stood up and turned around to walk back into the hospital. She decided to re-explore this floor. She hadn't tried all the doors before, and had left when she found the open stairwell. It turned out there was only one other open door, the hospital office. On the desk in the room were personnel files and files on all the patients. Curious, she flipped through the records of the hospital's patients. Strangely enough most of them seemed to suffer more from mental problems rather than physical ones. _This town is enough to drive anyone insane. _

After skimming over a few of the records, Yuna came across one that stuck out to her right away. She could only make out the first name because the last was scratched out. The name said _Tidus._

Yuna's breathing hitched when she read the name, and became even more ragged as she read over the physical description: _Blond hair, blue eyes, tall and Caucasian, but dark skinned…_

"No… it couldn't be… could it?" _It sounds just like him…_

Yuna read over the records. The patient was undoubtedly crazy. He would scream a name in the middle of the night, when he was sleeping and when he was awake. The reports said it was the name of his alleged ex-girlfriend who had left him. Though, they didn't say her name.

Unable to read any more, Yuna bit her lip and put the papers down. She'd read enough.

Continuing to explore the room, she found a set of keys marked with numbers. She took them with her as she climbed the stairs back up to the second floor. This time, she was equipped with a metal pipe she had found on the floor and two fully loaded pistols just in case.

As soon as one of the demonic nurses came around a corner, she was banging the pipe into its head repeatedly until it fell to the ground. She stomped on it to make sure it was dead. She wiped the blood from her face and continued onward.

She soon found the doors that the keys opened, though again most of the locks were broken. The first one she was able to successfully open was marked _M3. _She pushed the door open, making sure to close it behind her to keep any nurses out. Inside the room she miraculously found some handgun bullets, as well as a few bloody corpses laying on cots. She covered her mouth and a groaned, repulsed.

In one of the mutilated hands was a key. Yuna was mightily tempted to just leave the key and continue, but she knew she'd probably regret it in the long run. Squeezing her eyes shut she reached for the key. As her fingers closed in around it she felt something grip her wrist. Her eyes shot open and she screamed, pulling her hand back as hard as she could and falling to the ground. The corpses hand was around hers, and its eyes open. Yuna couldn't look away from the familiar, red eyes. She suddenly felt like she knew this person, but she couldn't place it. She tugged desperately to get away from its grip.

"_Yuna…" _Its mouth moved, its voice was raspy, and she knew she'd heard it before. She recognized those purple lips… it even had a mole under its bottom lip.

"No! Let me go!" Yuna cried. "Please!"

But the woman did not let go. Yuna kept pulling, reaching to her gun with her free hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit it square in the forehead. "_Yunaaa!" _It cried out one more time before falling silent, releasing her hand.

Yuna took the key and stood up, heart pounding. She looked over the body. _Lulu? _It was definitely her. There was no mistaking those eyes, those lips… even her jewelry was still around her neck. Yuna gulped. Had she just killed her? _Did I just kill Lulu..?_

Lulu. Yuna's guardian and sister-like figure. She had practically raised her. What was she doing here?

_No, no. It couldn't be. There's no way Lulu could be here. But him… he's here, isn't he? Well, that's what the doctor's records said, anyway…_

Yuna tore her eyes away from the sight. "No. It's not her." She opened the door and left, key in hand. She tried the rest of the M-marked doors, killing a few nurses on the way. Only one other was opened. She reluctantly unlocked it, hoping not to find anything as remotely disturbing as what she had just witnessed.

Of course, in Silent Hill you should never wish for those sorts of things. This room was considerably worse than the last to Yuna. There were cots here too, but none were upright as they should be. It looked like a tornado had come through the room. Pinned to the back wall was another corpse. Its hands were nailed to the wall beside its head, and its legs were spread, feet also nailed to the wall.

Yuna felt nauseous. This body was also all too familiar. Unmistakable orange hair and dark skin were a dead giveaway. Dread filled her when she saw a key hanging around his neck. She clenched her fingers into tight fists. "No!" She yelled at the body. "Just go away! Please!"

Even though she half-expected it, Yuna jumped when the body's eyes opened. She turned away.

"_Yuuuna…"_

"Shut up!" She screamed. "I'll kill you too, Wakka! If I have to! I had to kill your wife!"

Eyes squeezed shut, brimming with tears, Yuna fled from the room. She ran straight past the few nurses she crossed until she reached large double doors at the end of the hall and burst through them.

Yuna slammed the doors behind her and slid to her knees, panting and crying. _Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do? _

Yuna was so focused on her self-pity and her eyes so blurred by tears that she failed to notice the big shadow looming above her.

She had seen a lot of scary things in this town before now, but this one earned a scream from her.

It was at least seven feet tall, with a hardly human-looking form. It stood on two legs and had two arms. It had claws instead of hands, webbed claws. Its right claw had what appeared to be a mouth on it. In its other it held a huge spear. Boil-like growths covered its decaying, sagging skin. It had no eyes, only empty sockets, and its moth ran vertically down its face rather than horizontally. There was no trace of any kind of nose.

The beast approached Yuna, eye sockets fixed directly on her. It huffed and wheezed as it moved slowly and robotically toward her. It raised its spear to attack her, but Yuna moved in time so that it only scraped her shoulder. She tumbled face-first into the ground, scraping her cheeks and knees.

She flipped back over just in time to see it lift the spear again.

"Yuna!"

Just as the monster was about to strike her with the spear it staggered back. Yuna found some of its blood to be on her face and she wondered why.

The beast cried out in pain again and retreating, turning around and leaving through the doors Yuna had used to come in.

Yuna closed her eyes. _I must be dead… there's no way this is happening… what is going on?_

* * *

_Haha, it made me a little sad to write this. Poor Yuna._


	6. Rescued

This is the last chapter I have already written. I'll try to write more soon.

* * *

The ex-summoner felt herself being shaken. "Yuna!"

She opened her eyes to see a familiar face above her. Her face hurt. Hell, her whole body hurt. "What..?" She was vaguely aware that she was lying in someone's lap. "B-Bakura?"

Bakura laughed and gave the girl a sinister looking smile which quickly faded away. "You see, Yuna, this is what happens when you run away from me."

"Oh," was all Yuna managed to say. She was shaken terribly from the encounter she'd just had.

"Oh." Bakura's look turned somewhat icy. "You aren't going to make that mistaken again now, are you, Yuna?"

Yuna was silent.

"_Are you, Yuna?" _His hand tightly gripped her jaw, forcing her to look into his gaze which had grown hard and cold.

"No, no. I w-won't."

As quickly as it had appeared, Bakura's menacing look disappeared. He smiled at her. "Good. Well then…"

"Why did you save me?"

Bakura laughed. "Yuna, you make me out to be such a heartless person…"

"That's because you are."

He laughed again. "Perhaps. I just like to have some fun… and what fun would there be if you died? Gee, I'd sure be lonely here if you weren't here."

"There's plenty of other monsters here, Bakura."

"Ouch. That's cold, Yunie."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"Aw, why? What's wrong, _Yunie, _don't you like that nickname?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't like _you _calling me that." She looked to the side; her head was still in Bakura's lap.

Bakura's hand caressed her face and she bit back the urge to slap him. "You don't like _me _calling you that? Well, does that mean someone else calls you that?"

"Maybe."

"Oh? Elaborate, my dear."

"I'm not your dear. And my best friend… my cousin, Rikku. She calls me that. But it's none of your business."

"If it's none of my business than why'd you tell me?"

"Because…"

"Because as much as you insult me, you're really madly in love with me, is that it? I know, I'm just impossible to resist."

He did get slapped for that. As soon as Yuna's hand collided with his cheek, she regretted it. She drew back in fear at the look in his eyes and crawled away from him. She didn't get far before she was pinned to the ground, Bakura above her.

"Wench." He spat, raising his palm and slapping her doubly as hard as she had. She drew in a sharp breath. Her cheek stung horrible.

"Bakura-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Again. She tried to push him off but to no avail. He cut off a few moments later.

"Bastard." She glared at him.

"Don't be like that Yuna…"

"You slap me then kiss me? What's wrong with you."

Bakura chuckled. "Do you want a list? Anyway, you slapped me first. It hurt."

"So? You deserved it."

"So did you."

"No I didn't."

"You slapped me."

"Whatever. Well, stop kissing me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like it."

"I can't imagine why not…"

"And you taste good."

"That's not a good reason."

"Maybe not in your fantasy world of fairy-tale love stories and what not. But where I'm from… the real world… it is."

"Oh, so would you rape me just because you like it."

"Yes."

Yuna closed her eyes. _So he's a rapist too._

Bakura laughed. "Don't you worry, beautiful. I won't do that. "

"Beautiful? That's a new one."

"Well, you are beautiful."

Yuna blushed, and got upset at herself for it. _Why are you taking compliments from this freak?_

"Sexy, too."

"Aren't they the same?"

Bakura laughed. "No. I'd think someone like you would know that difference."

Yuna thought about it. "Yeah… I was just… not thinking, I guess."

"Obviously."

"Are we just going to lay here? It's kind of not safe here, y'know…"

"It is with me."

"What?"

Bakura laughed and sat up. Sat on her, in fact. "These monsters here don't dare come near me. Do you know why, Yuna?"

Yuna bit her lip. She didn't know, but now that he was bringing it up she had a good idea. "No…"

Bakura's voice grew more ominous, if that was even possible. "Because, my dear Yuna, I am darkness."

"What-?" Bakura placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. I am darkness. This town, this town is darkness. See, in a way, I am this town. In a way, I control it. I control it to an extent. I am very powerful here. Unstoppable. This town has a will of its own, a mind of its own. It likes to screw with the people that come here. I'm sure you've seen things that have screwed with your mind here.

"But not me. I am already so dark, and so at peace with how dark and sinister I am, that this town has no darkness to bring out in me. I guess you could say I'm more twisted than this place." At this point Bakura started to laugh. "The monsters here, I can control them. Most of them anyway. I'll admit there are some things I'll have no control over. For example, what you see. I can't control what this place decides to show to you. I couldn't control that monster that attacked you earlier either."

Yuna bit her lip. She had been scared of Bakura ever since the amusement park. But now, this did it. This was the last straw. This man utterly terrified her. She had known something was wrong with him. But this was worse than what she'd imagined. She could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"You seem scared."

"Why didn't you stop those demon nurse things from attacking me?"

"Way to change the subject. I didn't know they were attacking you, anyway. Even if I did, I doubt they would have heard me telling them to stop."

"So you just tell them to stop and they do?"

"Kind of. I wouldn't know how to describe it to you, mortal."

"Mortal?"

"Nothing, let's go."

Yuna pouted and glared at the man, wanting answers from him. _Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. _

Bakura stood up and held a hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"See, Yunie? I can be a gentleman sometimes." He winked at her. She ignored him.

Bakura rolled his eyes at her lack of response. One of the things he hated most was being ignored. "Come on."


	7. Conversations

AN/ Um, yay, a new chapter, and it's slightly sexual? Well, actually, no one will probably think that except for me, because I'm like the least sexual person ever? Actually no I'm not, but whatever, I'm rambling. XD Anyway, here's the (short) new chapter. :)

* * *

The two walked in silence. Yuna glared at Bakura from behind his back for the majority of the journey to the uppermost parts of the hospital. They ran into a few of the nurses along the way, but they didn't present much of a problem.

Although she guessed Bakura knew his way around much better than her, Yuna stubbornly led the way through the hospital, angrily ignoring Bakura's snickers. Once in a while she'd sneak a glance at him. The smug look on his face unnerved her.

Climbing the stairs to floor three, Yuna pushed out any thoughts she had left of her gaurdians' corpses.

On the third floor, Yuna found a long hallway full of doors, like floor two, only with more, and these were marked with Ss rather than Ms. She and Bakura walked down the hall, trying every door. When they reached the end of the hallway, none of the doors having opened, she remembered the key she'd found and took it out of her pocket. Examining it closely, she realized S3 was scratched into it.

"What do you have there, Yunie?" Bakura looked over her shoulder.

She shot him a glare. "A key."

"And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I forgot."

Yuna rolled her eyes in response to Bakura rolling his eyes. "Oh, shut up." She snapped. "I've been though a lot in the past hour."

"It must open that door over there."

"Yeah." Yuna walked over to the door marked S3 and put the key in the padlock over the door and opened it. Inside the tiny room was a window and a small bed with a little table next to it.

Bakura sat down on the bed, folding his legs.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing? Now's no time to rest." Her eyes rolled again.

"What makes a point in time good for resting or not?"

Yuna's patience was running thin. "Um, well, try not being some haunted hellhole for one."

"I'm in no danger." He laid down.

"So!" Yuna's voice was raising. "I want to get out of here! You can't enjoy a place like this!"

Bakura laughed, and didn't stop for what seemed like hours to Yuna, who could never remember being this annoyed in her life. "That's where you're wrong, Yunie. I love this place. Anyway, I'm not in any danger here. Even if something were to attack me, I could protect myself."

"You don't even have a weapon!"

"Then give me one of those guns of yours."

"No! I'll run out of ammo eventually anyway…" Yuna said, just realizing it herself. Finding another weapon seemed like it would be in her best interest. She just didn't want to have to get close to those things to kill them.

"How much do you have left?"

_Good question. _Yuna opened the sack that hang off her waist. Two clips. _Two. _"Two." she told him. "Only two."

"Two bullets?"

"No!" Yuna snapped. "I have more than two freaking bullets."

"Whoa, Yunie, calm down. I have a weapon anyway."

"What? You just said you didn't!"

"I never said that. You said that."

"Well you didn't deny it."

"So?"

"Whatever, Bakura, you stay here, do whatever you want. I'm leaving. I'm going to find my way out of here."

"Aw, come on, Yunie,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"remember what happened last time you left me."

She'd almost been killed. Come to think of it, how _had _he gotten that monster away from her? She sure didn't want that _thing_ to show up again.

"Um. Well…" She didn't know what to do. She was about to sit around waiting for him to finish _resting, _but she didn't really want to go on alone either.

Bakura snickered. "Too scared to go without me. Awwww."

Yuna smacked his chest and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on to the bed with him. "Then stay here with me."

"What? No! I'm not just going to lay around." She was laying across him, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the situation.

"Then you'd prefer to be alone?"

"No, I just…"

"I don't want to be alone, either, you know, that's boring."

"Well, I'll just come back, then. You'll be all rested up or whatever, and I'll try to find a way out."

Bakura thought about it for a minute. "Hm, fine. Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want, lady. If you die, it's not my fault."

She rolled her eyes, getting off of him when he let go of her hands. "I'm a lot tougher than you think, Bakura." It was true. She'd killed her fair share. She was skilled with a gun, and with most weapons, really. She'd even fought many monsters in her lifetime, just none like the ones here.

As if reading her thoughts Bakura said, "Well, Yunie, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

AN/ I finally updated. Actually, I can't even remember how long it's been. But however long it was, it's been even longer since I actually wrote any of it. Hehe. I was writing quite a bit of it today. (I'm actually still working on it now.) Sorry it's so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. If we're lucky, maybe I'll finish another chapter tonight. C:


End file.
